Reader (You) x TMNT
by BlondieBloom
Summary: Imagine you're just an ordinary girl who accidentaly saw a ninja turtle and investigated about them so much even the Shredder wants you to cooperate with him. Who will you choose?


_I'll write this fanfic in first person, and I'll also name the character Reene, but if you want to, you can imagine the main character (aka. Reene) is actually you, so just insert your name there instead. Hope you like it! Please leave a rewiev ;3_

**READER x TURTLES**

**Chapter 1 - Bad reputation**

It was a silent and dark evening, and not many people were walking around. I was just going back from Dojo to which I went for a reason.. Few years ago, I saw a ninja. Not an ordinary ninja, but some kind of a green mutant. Since I'm naturally curious, I started investigating. I found rare footages and they didn't just show one skilled mutant, but four of them! And it didn't seem like they were bad guys, in fact, people caught them help. But the only thing they were actually fighting against, were Foot ninjas. So I investigated them as well. I knew everything about them and their clan, even though I never saw them. I knew how they fight, who they fight and most importantly, what their goal is. I also knew everything about the turtles, the good guys who hang out with miss April O'Neill and Casey Jones. Turns out that knowing so much about the Foot is a bad idea.. Why? Well, their master Shredder found out about that. They didn't want anyone to know what they were up to. I even suspect that they think I'm not a threat to them. I was still thinking about their plan of destroying the turtles and their precious master Splinter. I always wondered why would someone normal train mutant turtles? My thoughts were suddenly interrupted as I heard someone following me. I turned around very quickly just to find a group of Foot ninjas behind me. From that moment I realised they were after me.. I just froze and stared at them, trying to think of a plan. One of the ninjas raised his hand in which three shurikens, throwing stars, flashed as he quickly threw them in my direction. I didn't even think that fast to dodge, I just closed my eyes when a long bo staff flew towards me and pitched into a wall in front of me. I opened my eyes and saw three shurikens incised in the staff as four green ninjas jumped into action and started fighting, or should I say defeating the Foot. I couldn't help but smile as I was watching the turtles fight in front of me. There were more Foot ninjas coming so I fought them as well. At least I have few years of training.. But the fight wasn't really going so well for me, the turtles had to save me few more times.

"Listen, we got this" the turtle with blue bandana said gasping as he pushed away a ninja then turned back to me "Just go somewhere safe!"

"What? No! I can't just leave you here with.. with my problems." I was afraid that if I run away, I might never have a chance to meet them again.

"You-" The turtle turned to me when the other turtle with orange bandana came closer swinging around with his nunchucks like crazy and interrupting Leonardo's talk.

"Bro, let me handle this!" He said when he did some swift ninja moves, vanished for a second and then grabbed me from behind before he jumped on the roof. I did scream..

"Gurl, we'd like to hang out withcha more, but we're in some kind of situation soo.." He said when I pointed behind him with a terrified expression on my face. He swinged some more with his weapon and hit the ninja behind him, but the ninja in metal armour grabbed his hand and threw him off the roof.

"Michaelang-" I screamed, but wasn't even able to say his full name when the ninja grabbed my neck and pointed his blades on his other hand towards my face.

"I know who you are, Reene... Waros." His voice sounded like it ripped the air between us, it sounded almost mehanic.

"Shredder.." I tried to say his name but he tightened his grip. Almost no voice came out of my mouth, except for a short squeak.

"You know more about me than I do." His eyes were bright red and I could see the anger in them even though my vision was pretty blurry. "That's the reason I would like to..." He made a short pause when he continued in more pleasing voice "Get rid of you. Permanently." He slashed my cheek with his cold metal blade on his glove.

I could feel the hot blood pouring down my cheek. It stinged so much..

"But on the other hand.. You also know a lot about the turtles." He finally let me go as he pushed me and I fell, holding my neck and caughing, gasping for air.

"Team up with me against the turtles. You won't regret it." He smirked.

"Are you crazy!?" I started as soon as I got some air. "You were just about to kill me! I'm not teaming up with you!" I wasn't even feeling scared anymore. I'd rather die for a good purpose, than to live as an enemy.

"I didn't give you a choice, did I?"

"I don't care, I won't be telling you anything!"

"I like your attitude. You don't seem terrified of me at all."

"I'm not! Now leave me alone!" I got up and walked slowly backwards, keeping an eye on him. This was part of my act, I was scared. But I enjoyed talking back to him.

The Shredder started laughing loudly, and that was the creepiest and the most terrifying laugh I've ever heard "You're not going anywhere."

Two Foot ninjas grabbed my arms tightly. I tried hitting them and getting free, but more of them came just in case I wouldn't run away. I gave up, I couldn't fight back. Well, I guess I'll have to work with the Foot, no matter how bad it will be.. Ugh, where are the turtles now? I don't want to work against them, but it looks like the Foot is improved and fighting them is a challenge from now on. Even if the Shredder takes me to his lair, I'm keeping my mouth shut. Hopefully. He came towards me and even though I couldn't see his face, I knew he was smiling. Smiling in an evil way.. He held a napkin and pressed it against my nose and mouth. It smelled funny, and I guess it was supposed to make me pass out, because I did pass out. No matter how hard I tried to keep my eyes open and stay awake, my body slowly lost control and collapsed. I had no memory from that moment.


End file.
